Peligro
|english_title: =Danger |date_aired: = November 17, 2016 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaPeligro |RPrev = Sagupaan |RNext = Poot }} Danger is the 89th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 32. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaPeligro. Plot The episode started on the scenario of Lira running away from Kahlil. She then encountered several Hathors. Lira commented that the Hathors are like mosquitos that never seem to disappear. Kahlil saved Lira from the Hathors by killing them. Lira thanked him and recognized him as Cute Curly Boy. When Kahlil wasn't giving any reaction, Lira thought he might have forgotten her and so she told Kahlil her name is Lira and she is her friend but Kahlil remembered what Ether said before. Kahlil told Lira she must be killed and attacked her. Kahlil managed to stab Lira making her fall into the ground. Danaya arrived on time and picked up the Avatar and used it to stab Kahlil. Danaya ran to Lira who was lying in the ground. She summoned the Brilyante ng Lupa to heal Lira. After Lira regained her health, she then turned her attention back to Kahlil who is at the verge of death. Ether told Alena she is taking care of Kahlil but she cannot defeat his destiny to die. Alena refused to believe Ether and disappeared to look for Kahlil. Ether then called Cassiopea knowing she was there hiding. Ether is impressed because the curse of being unable to leave the forest is uplifted. Ether attacked Cassiopea but Cassiopea vanished. Cassiopea followed Alena. Alena told Cassiopea that she couldn't believe what Ether said because she blessed Kahlil with protection from all the weapons in Encantadia. Cassiopea asks her if she is sure about that. Alena became insulted from what Cassiopea said and told her she can prove it once she finds him and they will be together. Alena disappeared to continue looking for her son. After Alena had left, Cassiopea apologized to Alena because Kahlil is really meant to die and he will be killed by someone using the Avatar she had forged to protect Lira. Danaya stabbed Kahlil with the Avatar for the second time. Pirena who just appeared saw Danaya piercing the sword unto Kahlil. Danaya asked Kahlil who is he and removed his mask and hood. Danaya became shocked upon seeing he is Kahlil. Lira asked her ashti if she knows him. Kahlil says for the last time, that he is the son of Alena and Ybarro before passing away. Danaya confirmed what Kahlil just said, Kahlil is her brother and she killed him to protect her. Danaya tried to heal Kahlil but it had no effect. Pirena told Danaya that it's too late because she already killed Kahlil. The retres started to come and fetch Kahlil's body. Lira reminded Danaya she revived her in the past. Danaya then remembered the Gintong Binhi. As they were about to leave, Pirena told them she will come along. Lira asked Danaya if they could trust Pirena because she is a bad person. Pirena told Danaya that she also wanted Kahlil to live because he is the son of their sister and that she should not doubt her intentions because she saved them a while ago. Meanwhile, Amihan searched for everyone at the battlefield. Danaya took them to the Labyrinth of Balbal she told them to prepare their weapons because there is a dangerous being lurking around. Pirena suggested that they split up. Pirena found the dangerous being Danaya was talking about and yells to Danaya and Lira that she saw it. Danaya healed the being and tells it to return the favor by giving her a Gintong Binhi but the guardian told her there's no more Gintong Binhi. Pirena concluded that there is someone got there before them and took the Gintong Binhi. Cassiopea just returned to the forest and healed her wound. It is then revealed that she got the wound while fighting the guardian of the Gintong Binhi. After defeating the guardian, she took the Gintong Binhi for she had forseen that they would come to revive Kahlil using it that's why she took it before they could. She then took out the Gintong Binhi from the bag and destroyed it. Ether stormed to Cassiopea's location angry about her interferring and for causing the pain and sorrow of her fellow diwatas. Ether breathes out fire but Cassiopea evaded by disappearing. Alena encountered Asval and Axilom in the forest. Asval and Axilom tried to leave but Alena did not let them. She threatened them that if they will not take her to Kahlil she will kill them. Going back to Sapiro, Aquil and Ybarro arrived with a lot of wounded soldiers. Ybarro tells Imaw now that they've brought the soldiers he will now search for Amihan. Ybarro was about to leave when Amihan appeared. Aquil tells Ybarro looks like he didn't need to search for her. Ybarro told Amihan he is glad that she safe, he noticed Lira isn't with her. Amihan worriedly told him she got separated with her. She hopes that she is currently with Danaya. Ybarro embraced Amihan to comfort her. Amihan looked hesitant at first but she eventually gave in to his comfort. Danaya, Pirena and Lira returned to the shoreline. It turned out the battle was already over. Alena appeared with Asval and Axilom. Alena hugged Danaya after seeing her. She thanked Emre for allowing her to be united with her. Axilom asked Asval why did he tell her the right location. Asval reminded him of what he had said before, they needed to play every side there is. LilaSari came to visit Alena but she was shocked to see she was no longer there. She then shouted that the prisoner had escaped. Alena told Danaya she had been looking everywhere for Kahlil. Danaya just remained silent. Alena then told Danaya someone told her that Hagorn brought Kahlil with him in the battle. Danaya then showed Alena Kahlil's body telling her he is her son. Alena found it hard to believe that her son is dead. She asked them if they knew who killed him. Meanwhile in Lireo, LilaSari asked Hitano if he was the one who freed Alena. Hitano replied that Alena is a Diwata, she is capable of escaping with her strength. Hagorn heard what LilaSari and Hitano were talking about. Hagorn asked if Alena really escaped, LilaSari replied that she did. Hagorn slapped LilaSari so hard, that she fell into the throne. Hagorn then left the room. LilaSari looked at Maycka and Hitano who both looked feeling sorry for her. Hitano said to LilaSari he warned her before about the nature of the Encantado she married. Before Danaya could admit that it was her who killed Kahlil Pirena answered that it is Hagorn who killed Kahlil and she saw it herself. Danaya told Alena they went to get the Gintong Binhi to revive Kahlil but they failed. Alena remembered Evades she then told her sisters that they need to go to Evades. Alena, Danaya, Pirena and Lira came to the Puno ng Buhay. Lira and Danaya were about to pick a fruit only to be stopped by Evades who suddenly appeared. Alena pleaded Evades to allow her son to eat a fruit from his tree. Evades scanned Kahlil's body. He concluded that Kahlil has been dead for a long time. Even if he eats a fruit, it will be useless. Evades then disappeared after telling Alena there's nothing he can do. Alena cried and vowed to avenge her son's death. She will make Hagorn pay. Danaya walks away feeling guilty Pirena followed her. Pirena found Danaya crying all to herself. Danaya asked Pirena why did she lie to Alena, Pirena answered that it's because of Alena's anger. It would be terrifying if Alena knew she was the one who killed Kahlil. Danaya told her she knows she wouldn't do something without something in exchange. Pirena asked her to lend the Brilyante ng Lupa so that she could have the power to fight her father even just for a temporary time. The episode ended after, Danaya summoned the Brilyante ng Lupa and prepared to hand it over to Pirena. Major Events *Kahlil died in this episode. *Alena finally met her son Kahlil but Kahlil is already dead. *Lira now knows Kahlil is her brother. *Ether's curse to Cassiopea got uplifted. *Cassiopea destroyed the Gintong Binhi. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 18 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes